


Brothers In Arms

by fandomgalcentral



Series: Brothers in Arms [2]
Category: Being Human (UK), Hannibal (TV), Jeepers Creepers (2001), The Almighty Johnsons, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 19,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgalcentral/pseuds/fandomgalcentral
Summary: When the line of Durin falls into your world by mysterious circumstances, it’s up to the Reader, Aidan, Dean and Richard to figure out how to get them back to Middle Earth before your world falls apart, while encountering old friends and enemies along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted on Tumblr.

_The afternoon passed like any other. The television blared out sports commentary while chores were being done. Today was not going to be like any other day at all._

_“Dean?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“What should we do tonight? I don’t want to spend another night inside the apartment. Let’s go to a movie or something.”_

_“What movie?”_

_“I don’t know. What’s playing?”_

_Before Dean could even take out his phone, the doorbell rang. He hesitated a moment as it rang again._

_“Dean, can you get the door?” Aidan’s voice could be heard from beyond the kitchen._

_He groaned, hopping off the couch to answer the door. Standing before him were two dwarves. Two he knew well as they looked up at him._

_“Fili.”_

_“And Kili.”_

_“At your service.”_

_Both dwarves spoke in unison and bowed before Dean, leaving him stunned and confused. Both dwarves looked up at him, the dark haired one, Kili grinning like an excited child while the other, Fili had a more reserved look._

_“Aidan, can you come here, please?”_

_“Dean, who’s at the-” He came to a sudden stop, noticing the two dwarves at the door, who like Dean, he knew well. Exchanging looks, Aidan and Dean stepped aside, allowing the dwarves inside._

_“This is nice. This place. Did you do it yourselves?”_

_“Uh, kinda. Hey, Hey, can you please not do that?” Dean asked as Kili began wiping his boots on a bench in the hallway while Fili was unloading weapons from various places on his person._

_“Not to sound rude here, but what are you guys doing here?” Aidan gave Dean and Fili both a look before turning to Kili, scratching his head in confusion as the brothers looked at them._

_“Has it been cancelled?”Kili suddenly asked worriedly, noticing Aidan was taller than Dean as he looked over at them._

_Aidan and Dean again exchanged looks. They knew where this was going. They had lived it. Once._

_“No, but I think you’ve come to the wrong place…”_

_Now it was Fili and Kili’s turn to exchange confused looks as they began to realize that this was not the place they were supposed to be._

_“This isn’t Bag End?” Fili asked._

_“No.” Aidan and Dean said in unison._

_Fili and Kili had a look of panic upon their faces, but it was soon dissolved as they began raiding the kitchen, sounds of chatter coming from that area. Aidan and Dean took a deep breath. Not only were there dwarves in their apartment, but how they got there was a mystery. Dean looked at Aidan._

_“Call Y/N and tell her we need help.”_


	2. Chapter 2

_Your phone rang, jolting you out of your thoughts._

_“This is Y/N.”_

_“Y/N, thank god. Umm, we need your help. We have a bit of a problem.”_

_“Hi Aidan. Erm, what kind of problem? What’s that noise?”_

_“Our company. Can you stop by today?”_

_“In fact, I can. I’m only 10 minutes away. I’ll be over in a few.”_

_“You rock. See you soon.”_

_Aidan hung up the phone, quickly helping Dean with Fili’s weapons. They both watched as their kitchen had been raided by the brothers in the meantime. Dean sighed. Today was not a good day for this shit. He thought to himself._

 

_10 minutes later, you knock on the door as Dean answers, a relived look on his face and he hugs you, then releases you._

_“Thank you for coming so promptly.”_

_You hear singing coming from the kitchen and quickly go over to find Fili and Kili tossing dishes at each other and watch in amazement as they don’t break one dish. You start laughing with them as Aidan and Dean both stand there in shock at their stacked dishes._

_“What did I miss?” You ask as Fili and Kili take an interest in your sudden appearance, which caused them to go silent._

_“Well, these two have appeared to us, but we don’t know how.” Aidan says. You turn to the brothers, studying their expressions. They seemed harmless, but you knew Fili and Kili well. Well, kind of from the way Aidan and Dean both played them a couple years prior. This should get interesting._

_“Do you remember how you got here?”_

_“No, we don’t miss. We were on our way to Bag End when we landed here. Where are we by the way?“ Fili asked._

_“The mortal dimension. Don’t even ask.” You turn and walk into the hallway, picking up their signature weapons. You start with Kili’s bow, testing it out as he stands against the doorway with a smirk on his face._

 

_“Do you know how to shoot one?”_

_“I’m not too bad of a shot.”_

_You set the bow down and move down to FIli’s sword. It’s heavy, but you manage with its weight. You study the blade and notice him give you a cautionary look._

_“How good are you with a sword?”_

_“If it makes contact with a target, then that damn good.”_

_You set the sword down, looking over at Aidan and Dean, then Fili and Kili. You had to figure out what was happening and needed to speak to them alone._

 

_“Why don’t you two explore the place? Don’t destroy stuff please.” You say and watch them disappear. You get Aidan and Dean to sit._

_“They’ve done all but destroy the damned plumbing. They raided our kitchen!” Dean whispers, frustrated, but you put a hand up and he quickly shuts up as you stand and go to the window._

_“This isn’t good. They weren’t sent here accidentally. Something tells me that they were sent here on purpose. If they’re here, then trouble follows them. You better hope to god Thorin doesn’t arrive.”_

_“What the hell would Thorin have to do with this?” Aidan asked, having been pretty quiet._

_“Because if Thorin comes as well, then we have the whole line of Durin here and you know what will happen.” You shot back as Fili came out._

 

_“What’s going to happen?” He inquires. Before you can speak, Kili runs out of one of the back bedrooms, nearly tripping over the table. You quickly catch him before he makes contact with the floor. They sit down near Aidan and Dean, the whole scene like something out of the Twilight Zone._

_“IF Thorin does arrive here as well, then we’re in real trouble. We have to figure out how you guys got here and get you back to Middle Earth. The longer you stay, the more chance our world will be destroyed.”_

_“But even if we do send them back how do we know they won’t be k-”_

_“Dean! Shut up!” You stop him before he even finishes, not wanting them to know their fates when they go home._

_“Don’t even finish that sentence or so help me!”_

_Your phone rings right then._


	3. Chapter 3

_Fuck._

 

_You ignore your phone, not bothering to check the caller ID since you assumed the call wasn’t of any importance, you refocus back on the task at hand._

_'“What are we going to do?”_

_“They’ll have to stay here. We can’t send them out on their own.”_

_You notice Dean is about to argue but your glare shuts him up on the subject._

_“This would be a different story if Anders and Mitchell were here.” You hear him mutter._

_“Well, if it was Mitch and Anders Dean, then I do agree. At least they’d know this side. But, these two don’t. We’re just going to have to be careful and teach them.”_

_“Uh, not to be rude here, but if us and Thorin were here, what does that mean for you?” Kili asked._

 

_“It means that your enemies would enter this side and look for you. They’d bring a war we can’t allow here. Too many people, too many questions and a huge mess. It’s worth not getting into. Let me put it to you this way: Innocent people would get caught in the middle and either get seriously injured or die. Besides, we son’t have superpowers here. We’re mortal here.”_

_You had to figure out how to get them home and figure out how they got to your realm. This was not going to be easy, especially with Dean being an asshole about the whole deal._

_“If a war does come, what do we do then?”_

_“We fight of course. Anyway, we’ll discuss this more tomorrow. It’s getting late and I’m sure you’re both very exhausted. Actually, we’re all exhausted. If Aidan and Dean don’t mind, I could crash here for the night that way I can figure out what is going on.”_

_“By all means, Y/N. You’re always a welcome guest.” That’s when you realize you never properly introduced yourself to the dwarves and turn to them, suddenly wondering if your friends had even introduced themselves to their guests._

_“Have they introduced themselves yet?”_

_“No.”_

_“Apologies. I’m Y/N. This is Aidan and Dean.”_

_“Nice to meet you, Y/N, Aidan, Dean. Do you really think you can help us get home?”_

_“Well, I can give you my word to try. I’m not making any promises. Come on lads, we all need rest. Are you guys absolutely positive you have no idea how you got here?”_

_They simply nod, following everyone to the back bedrooms. After Aidan, Dean and yourself had gotten Fili and Kili settled, Aidan and Dean both got settled themselves while you made yourself at home on their couch. Something about this was just off, but you couldn’t put your finger on it. It bothered you so much that you couldn’t sleep._

_Your phone dinged. You had gotten a text from Richard and opened it up._


	4. Chapter 4

_Morning came as the sun came through the blinds, brightening the room. You awoke, blinded by the light at first, but you managed to fully shake your sleep or lack thereof off and heard someone in the kitchen. You looked at your phone again, with nothing new from Richard, but his text from the night before shortly before you had passed out had you on edge since it could mean anything. If that meant what you thought it did, then shit was going down, but you weren’t going to send everyone into a panic yet. You reached the kitchen as Dean sat at the table, looking through his phone. You pour orange juice into one of the cups._

 

_“Morning.”_

_“Morning, Y/N. Did you sleep?”_

_“Hardly. Well, no, I did sleep some. Not enough though, but that’s normal for me. Did you sleep okay?”_

_“I managed.”_

 

_The conversation turns silent for a bit. You grab your food and take a seat next to Dean. He and Aidan had been your best friends for the last few years, ever since you met them on the set of The Hobbit. You guys would die for each other since they treated you like the sister they never had. Despite all of that, you’ve never seen Dean angry or upset._

_“What’s bugging you? You were acting like an asshole yesterday. What brought that on?” He chuckled for a second as if it was obvious._

_“We have two dwarves here that actually exist! Y/N, wouldn’t you be freaked out if two characters you portrayed once just strolled into your home with no explanation?”_

_“I might be a bit surprised at first, but shit Dean, they’re harmless. Be surprised they haven’t tried to attack you yet. I don’t think they would, but if threatened they might. I thought you would be somewhat happy they were here.” I say as Aidan joins us, shirtless of course. The fucking show off._

_“Morning. We talking about the dwarves?” Dean and you nod. You have to whisper, just in case they walk in._

_“I’m not going to lie, this is all very strange. Why would dwarves suddenly appear, especially the heirs of Erebor? Not that it’s a bad thing, but I find the whole thing very odd indeed, but we’re going to protect them if this is going to work.”_

 

_“We agree. How do you feel about it, Aidan?” He shrugs, not as bothered over the situation like Dean was currently._

_“We’ll get used to them. And once we do, we won’t want them to leave.”_

_“Well, in any case, if we manage to find a way back, we’re going with them, just to make sure we get them to the right place.”_

 

_They both nod as Fili and Kili join us. Whatever they didn’t raid the day before they manage to find. You sigh as they take a seat next to you. They notice the expressions on your faces as silence fills the table again._

_“I got a text from Richard last night. I think our other guest has arrived.” This causes everyone to stop and look at you. Is it possible Thorin had arrived?_

_“But, I need to call him to verify this. Don’t get up in arms over this. If Thorin has found a way here, then we’re going to have to go to London.”_

_“What’s a London?” Fili and Kili ask in unison. You, Aidan and Dean look at each other for a moment, forgetting the fact they weren’t used to being on your side._

_“A city in England.” You reply as your phone rings. You rush over and pick it up quickly._

 

_“Y/N.”_

_“Did you get my text last night?”_

_“Yes Rich. What’s the matter? I passed out before I could even reply.”_

_“Orcs have been spotted in England.”_

_Your blood runs cold._


	5. Chapter 5

_You stare out the window, silence filling in. You had so many questions and not enough answers. You look back at Fili and Kili, knowing how everything ends._

_“Rich, are you sure?”_

_“Positive. No one is allowed out or in, but they’re forcing their way in. No one knows why.”_

_“I know why. Keep us updated. They’ll be making their way here. Stay safe, Rich.” You hang up the phone and turn back to the others. They stop their chatter, noticing the look on your face._

_“What is it?”_

_“Looks like trouble has found us indeed. There’s an invasion on England. We have to leave. Now. Gather your things and weapons.” Everyone quickly scrambled to pack supplies, clothing, the essentials. The only ones with any weapons were Fili and Kili since you didn’t have access to your compound at the moment. Everyone gathered in the main hallway._

_“Go on ahead and stay out of sight as much as you can. Something tells me, they’ve been deployed in the mountain ranges. I’ll catch up with you.”_

 

_“Y/N-”_

_“Fili, trust me. You’ll be safe with them. I’ll catch up.” You watch as they leave, but you don’t have time to mess about you as you quickly head home and grab some supplies from there, staying true to your word._

_The forests weren’t the best place to be seen or hiding, but Dean and Aidan knew they had to keep the dwarves safe from any danger._

_“Are you guys okay?” Aidan asked._

_“Not too bad.” Came Kili’s response, but Fili had stayed silent as they stopped a moment, the four of them needing air. You join them not long after, the late afternoon sun starting to go down._

_“We’re going to have to make camp soon. Staying out in the open like this brings lots of risks. Maybe we’ll find a comfortable spot in a couple miles. Let’s move.”_

 

_D_ _ean, Aidan and Kili watched the back of your little line while Fili stayed with you in the front. He seemed on edge, but could you really blame him?_

_“Y/N?”_

_“Yes Fili?”_

_“How long have you known them?”_

_“Dean and Aidan? Oh, a few years. We’re practically siblings.”_

_“You guys are related?” You chuckle._

_“Not literally. We share a very special bond. We’d die for each other. I feel most at home when I’m with them. They were the first friends I made when I got here. Granted, Aidan doesn’t visit often, but we find time to spend with each other.” You watch his expression soften a little as he watches Kili chat them up. It melts your heart._

 

_Darkness had fallen once camp was fully set up. You and Kili returned from getting wood as Kili joined Fili as they smoked their pipes. Dean, Aidan and yourself sat across from them in silence, not exactly sure what to say. A wild howling shriek fills the air, slightly startling you._

_“What was that?” Dean asked._

_“Orcs.” Kili and Aidan say in unison._

_“You don’t know what orcs are?”Fili watched you and Dean both quizzically._

_“We have a faint idea. Please tell us about them.” You say._

_“Throat cutters. The lowlands will be crawling with them.” Fili continues._

_“They strike, in the wee small hours, when everyone’s asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood.” Kili finishes as he and Fili laugh at the expressions you three give before their laughter is suddenly silenced._

_“You think a night raid by orcs is funny? Do you think it’s a joke?”_

 

_A deep voices catches everyone’s attention as the figure steps out of the shadows and into the light of the fire._

_Thorin had arrived._


	6. Chapter 6

_“Thorin.” You whisper, the shock still there as he walks by you, Aidan and Dean as if he hadn’t heard you. Kili looks at a loss for words._

_“We didn’t mean anything by it, Uncle.”_

_“Of course you didn’t. You know nothing of this world.” Thorin retorted. This had you angry as you saw Kili look down._

 

_“_ _Excuse me, but neither do you Thorin. They’re young and will learn, but you don’t need to be harsh to them for informing us. We have a right to know.” He turns, finally acknowledging your presence. He didn’t seem fazed by your anger._

_“They need not treat such dangerous things as if they mean nothing. They may learn at some point, but orcs are nothing to fool around with.”_

_“Understood. Where the hell have you been? When did you arrive and how did you find us?” He raised a brow at how many questions you threw at him while the other boys stayed silent. He turned away again, staring off into the night sky as you join him._

_“When the orcs arrived as did I. I did not know where I had ended up. I came looking for Fili and Kili and your friend had told me that they maybe with you.”_

_“You mean Richard? You landed in London then. Hope you didn’t get lost.” He would never admit it if he did end up lost._

_“Yes. And no, not lost, just confused.”_

 

_“Come join us, Thorin. It’s better if we’re together. Glad you could join us.” You and him walk back as you take your seat next to Aidan, handing Thorin some food. Fili and Kili didn’t look in his direction avoiding the judgmental look in his blue eyes._

_“And who are they?” He looks at Aidan and Dean with a distrustful look._

_“This is Aidan and that’s Dean on the other side.” He nods in greeting, still a bit of a sourpuss after Fili and Kili had tried to scare you three a bit. You knew they meant no harm by it. Silence once again fills the air and the only sound around you is the crackling of the fire. The night grows late as Aidan shakes you, stirring you from your thoughts._

_“What?” You whisper._

_“You asleep or dead on my shoulder, Y/N?”_

_“Just in thought. You know me.”_

 

_The only ones awake were you, Aidan and Thorin. Dean, FIli and Kili had all fallen asleep earlier on and you needed answers. Getting off Aidan, you dust yourself off and nod at Aidan to rest. You knew you’d have to move in the morning and needed them as prepared as they could be. You joined Thorin on the cliff’s edge, sitting by him and stared at the sky._

_“Do you not require sleep?”_

_“I don’t sleep well, Master Dwarf. It’s complicated.”_

_“You have many questions.” You look at him, staring into his crystal blue eyes. Something about him always made you curious._

_“I do and no answers. How did you get here and why are you here? No one seems to know.”_

_“Perhaps the answer lies in a very strange place.”_

_He replies softly, making you think about what that could mean. Did the answer lay in something you knew or somewhere you knew?_

_Did you truly know the answer or were his words a warning?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Something felt wrong as you continued your journey. You still had no answers as to how these dwarves had landed on your world from their own. Kili stood next to you, feeling the same way as Thorin led the group. His behavior was not normal for a dwarf king._

_“Y/N?”_

_“Yes Kee?” He dropped his voice to a whisper as Fili feel in step with both of you._

_“Do you think Uncle is alright? He’s acting off. He’s always looking over his shoulder.” Fili nodded in agreement._

_“I do agree, something is very off. We all sense it. Aidan! Dean!” You whisper, grabbing their attention as the five of you came to a stop as did Thorin a bit ahead of you. He didn’t seem at all concerned anytime there was a howling or anything danger related. He seemed perfectly calm about it as the five of you discuss your next move._

 

**London-**

_A knock on the door caught Richard’s attention from the script he was reading. He was so absorbed by what he was reading that the world seemed to disappear around him. That’s what a good script does. He thought as he got up from the bed and answered the door, shocked by who stood at his doorstep. The Dwarven King himself._

_“I thought they said this place was easy to find.” His gruff voice spoke, having a slightly annoyed edge to it. Richard was at a loss of words as he stared at Thorin. He finally found his voice and stepped aside._

_“Hello Thorin. Why don’t you come in and make yourself at home?” He said softly, watching him with a cautious eye. Richard was used to a lot of things, but not this. Having Thorin Oakenshield in his home was something altogether strange, but was it connected to the sudden appearance of Orcs?_

_“Are Fili and Kili alright?” Thorin looked at Rich as he sat down._

_“I would assume so if they’re with Aidan, Dean and Y/N. You just came to me not an hour ago, sir.” Thorin looked up at him._

_“What are you on about? I have but just arrived!” He scoffed._

_“No, you asked me where you could find Fili and Kili. You were asking me if there had been any other danger other than the Orcs.”_

_An alarmed look crossed their faces then as Richard grabbed his phone and dialed your number._

 

_You’re phone rings as you answer and step away from the group._

_“Y/N!”_

_“Rich? What’s wrong? Calm down.”_

_“Is everyone with you?” You double check and nod._

_“Yeah all 6 of us are here.”_

_“There’s 6?” He was alarmed by that number._

_“Yeah Thorin joined us just last night-”_

_“Y/N, Thorin is at my house.”_

_Oh fuck._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hesitation set in as you took in Richard’s words. How could it not truly be Thorin? The others were apprehensive and just as uneasy as you. You swallowed the bile you felt building up  
_

_“Richard, if Thorin is with you, then who the fuck is with us?” You keep your voice low as Fili, Kili, Aidan and Dean all listen in as Richard tried to give an answer, but even he couldn’t. Then a thought hit you._

_“Rich, I’ll call you back.” You hang up, the five of you huddled in a small circle so Thorin didn’t hear you._

_“Y/N?”_

_“Do you guys remember that I told you the world you live isn’t exactly, well, normal?” Dean and Aidan nod while Fili and Kili listen. You saw the confused expressions on their faces, but knew they had no idea what you were talking about._

 

_“Something told me that when that Thorin showed up, we were dealing with a shifter.”_

_“What’s a shifter, Y/N?” Kili asked with a bit of a frightened look in his eyes. As you open your mouth to explain, a voice breaks up the circle._

_“What are we talking about?”_

_“N.. Nothing Uncle. Just discussing where we’re going next.” Fili said._

_“Without me? That’s quite rude.”_

 

_You give them a gesture to follow along with whatever you had planned._

_“Thorin! Why don’t you scout ahead and check out if there’s anymore danger ahead?” A sly smirk crossed his face._

_“Why don’t your friends and my nephews go? I wish to speak with you alone for a few moments.”_

_Uncertainty filled the air as you nod at them to go. You both watch as they disappear out of sight, but they stay nearby in case of trouble. You were grateful for such friends as Thorin led you the opposite way._

_“Tell me, Y/N, why is it I have a feeling you don’t trust me?” Your mind began alarming._

_“How do you know-” Before you could utter another word, he pulled his sword on you, pointing it directly over your heart. You mentally curse yourself for not having a weapon on you. His smirk turned into a dark grin._

_“You figured out the secret. We knew you’d try and send Fili and Kili both back, but we can’t allow it until Azog has completed his mission.”_

 

_“He can’t complete it if they’re here! Hell, he won’t even get there while we’re still breathing. Besides, don’t shifters hate humid weather?”_

_“Don’t change the subject. He entrusted me to find you so I could bring him Thorin’s nephews. You’ll make a fantastic prize as well. As for Aidan and Dean, they get to watch you crash and burn. You’re not human.” You laugh. Not a bad guess._

_“I’m a lot of things, but no one ever said I was normal.”_

_“Has anyone ever told you how insane you are?” You shrug._

_“No one ever called me sane.” A hearty chuckle. Keep laughing it up asshole. You think._

_“Tell me, Y/N, how did you think you would die?”_

_“What makes you think I die today?” Your turn to smirk as you quickly disarm him, picking up the sword before it hits the ground as watch him hit a nearby tree. Fili and Kili draw their weapons on the imposter, joining your stance._

_“You’re finished.”_

_“I think not.”_

 

_Suddenly, you feel something smack against your temple, your vision fading as you meet the hard earth below you, the sound of your friends, fading in your ears._

_“Have a good trip where you’re going, my dear.”_


	9. Chapter 9

_What time is it? Are my friends okay?_

_Your eyes shoot open as you peer into darkness. You hear voices above you, muffled but you can figure out who they belong to. Dirt falls into the box you find yourself locked in as you found on the top, but it doesn’t budge._

_“Guys! Can you hear me?” Aidan freezes, looking at the others. They look near them as he finds the noise below them._

_“Y/N! Are you okay?”_

_“Don’t worry about me. Are you?” Nothing comes from any of them. That makes you worry._

_“Aidan! Aidan, answer me!”_

_“Uh, we’ve been better!”_

 

_You hear crackling laughter, followed by the sound of roaring fire. The dirt above you starts off cold, then warm, then blazing hot as if it were on fire. Your thoughts race as the heat spreads its way towards Aidan, Dean, Kili and Fili. You can hear them begging for it to be over. You have to fight with everything you have to escape. Not being tied up, you find your switchblade you hid deep down your boot, just in case of emergencies. Quickly cutting your way out, the ground becomes unbearably hot as you fight your way to the surface. The light of flames greets you as you push up from the ground and the laughing ceases._

_“I told you once that you won’t get rid of me that easily!”_

_“Y/N!” Your friends yell in unison, happy you were alive._

_A hearty laugh from the imposter made you feel confused. There had to be another trick coming._

_“Very good. I knew you were a survivor. Now tell me, do you really think you’ve won?”_

_“What are you talking about?”_

_“Y/N! It’s a trap!”_

_Before you could respond, a rope tied around your ankle and pulled you up far above the ground, dangling you above your friends and the shifters. You weren’t dead yet, so that was always good._

 

_Meanwhile, while the shifters were distracted, Aidan, Dean, Fili and Kili freed themselves and slipped off to the weapons stash nearby. They knew they had to save you this time, even after you’d saved them and brought them this far. You quickly cut the rope holding your foot as you land on your feet._

_“We do have another surprise for you.”_

_“Oh Jesus, what are you going to do? Murder me?”_

 

_Before they responded, you saw all 4 boys pass by as you saw your chance as you quickly grabbed a sword, the metal of the shifter’s with your own, the sound echoing throughout the grounds._

_And here we go, again._


	10. Chapter 10

_“I know the real Thorin Oakenshield and you are not him!”_

_“But who am I really? I could be anyone I want.” The shifter changed without breaking their gaze into Mitchell, one of Aidan’s characters. It mimicked everything that sounded just like Aidan._

_“You’re not real. You don’t exist here!” You yell as the voice whispers in you ear, more menacing then its ever felt before._

_“Oh we do exist, Y/N. You made us come into existence. Anything that happens to them, their blood is on your hands.”_

_You hit the ground as the sword falls next to you with a clanging noise. Everything fades as darkness consumes you._

 

_**Richard’s Apartment; London-** _

_“Will she be alright?” Fili asks, worried as you laid on the couch, unconscious after the fight with the shifters. Even though you had been stabbed by a poisoned blade, you had somehow managed to transport the group to London, then arrived a bit later with heavy wounds. You were brave for such an act._

_“I sure hope so.” Kili replied quietly. The only response they received from you was an occasional jerk whenever you were having a bad thought or something. Dean and Aidan looked at the group._

 

_Richard hadn’t said much since the arrival at his London flat. He didn’t want to be rude. He worried over you as did everyone else and watched Thorin as he touched your forehead and cheeks._

_“She’s burning up. Why does she jerk like this?”_

_“If she’s having a nightmare or fighting her demons.” Richard says as everyone turns and looks at him. He knows you better than anyone else._

_“She’s not a normal human like us. She’s different, powerful in a way. It’s hard to explain.”_

_“Is she a witch?” Kili wondered aloud._

_“No. Just someone with abilities that are different than anything I’ve ever seen before. But lately, her demons have been haunting her.” They all turn to him now, shock evident on their faces._

_“Those things that caught us were demons? Rich, there’s no such thing!” Aidan says in a shocked tone._

_“That’s what I thought to at one point Aidan, but our world is not what we think it is. Supernatural beings live here among us, all over the world.”_

 

_They turn and look at your form again. You wither in pain and try to scream, but nothing comes. A sudden shockwave hits you, jolting you awake. It takes you a moment to realize where you are as you feel hands on you, but you shake them off. You see the faces of Richard, Aidan, Dean, Kili, Fili and Thorin around you as you shakily stand. A sudden roar catches your attention as you face them all. You don’t remember how you got there._

_“They’re here.”_


	11. Chapter 11

_The roar of the ocean below you drew your attention downward. The sight didn’t last long as the crystal clue water began to swirl and open into a dark vortex, fire around its edges as the flames reached as high as the cliff you stood upon. The heat hit your body and your face, but didn’t make full contact. Soon, the cracking of flames are interrupted as pale beings, shifters and demons surround you from all sides, even above._

_No one comes to help you. No weapons come to you as you try and summon them. Your powers are useless here, you soon realize as you back against the very edge, your foot hitting air. You have no other options as you gather your courage and with one deep breath, you fall back, down into the swirling vortex below._

 

_“Y/N! Y/N!” You snap out of whatever vision you were having as you looked at Thorin, his blue eyes full of concern as you slowly come back down to the reality surrounding you and your friends. Everyone had a look of concern on their face as you slowly stand, gathering your thoughts. You had memory of how you had gotten there, but it didn’t matter._

_“Where are we going?” Richard asked, making you look at him._

_“Central London. There’s someone there who can help us. Be on your guard.”_

 

_The seven of you make your way to the Underground. You had connections down here who could help you, but you couldn’t shake the vision you had as Fili and Kili stay by your side, noticing how out of touch you were._

_“Y/N?” Kili brought you back as you looked at both of them. You couldn’t shake the feeling that they meant well, but something inside you wanted you to hurt them and your companions. Was it your inner demons coming to the surface, trying to torture you into what you were fighting so long to forget?_

_“Yes, Kee?”_

_“Are you alright?”_

_“Yeah. Never better.”_

_“You gave us a fright.” Fili added as you turned your gaze to him as you all came to an abrupt stop. You make your way to the front as a floating head in a crystal ball appeared._

_“Who dares disturb the great Madam Kerone?”_

_“Tell her it’s an emergency.” You retort, trying to keep your voice level._

_“I’m sorry but she will not see anyone right now.”_

_“Tell her Y/N wants to see her. Now.” Your patience had been tried as the floating head turns to you, her eyes widened in shock._

_“Ah, Y/N! It has been too long my dear! How are you?”_

_“Not now, Amy! Now are you going to tell her or shall I let myself in with my friends in tow?”_

 

_The floating head, Amy, saw Dean, Richard, Aidan, Fili, Kili and Thorin behind you. She knew you were serious as she cleared her throat and opened the wall, which was a hidden door, leading who knew where._

_“She’s expecting you. She’s short on patience.”_

_“As am I.”_

_You all enter as you pull out a candle, lighting it. Walking down the steep corridor was nothing new, but you knew it would be tricky._

_“Careful guys. Watch your step.”_

_After several different levels of creepy, you finally enter a lighted room and look around. The room had several skulls surrounding the room, along with broken dolls, jarred souls and the figure in the middle of it all. Madam Kerone._

 

_Her back is to you when you enter, blowing out the candle and setting it on the table in front of you. The room is dimly lit, silent to the point of disturbing. The woman’s booming voice scares the group, but you’re unfazed._

_“WHO dares disturbs the Great Madam Kerone?”_

_“It’s been a long time, Madam.” Her chair turns and she’s an ancient being. Her sagging skin hanging off her bones as if her flesh was melting right off her body. It made for a disgusting sight, but you remember when she had a Mortcia Addams look to her. She taught you all you knew and more._

_“Y/N, this is quite a surprise. We haven’t seen you in several years. How are things?” You ignore the question. You aren’t one for reminiscing currently._

_“I need your help. We’re trying to get these dwarves back to Middle Earth. You know how to do it.”_

_“On the contrary my dear, I have outlived my magic.” She comes closer to the dwarves, who keep brave faces, but were truly disgusted by the woman in front of them. It was horrific to say the least. At least that’s what they, Dean, Aidan and Richard thought as well._

_“Outlived? No one truly outlives magic. You taught me that. There’s a way back. A door. How do I find that door?” You leaned in front of the woman, your face nearly an inch away from hers as you pull a snarl. The woman stands and turns, not going to argue._

_“Very well. To find the hidden door back to this Middle Earth, you must enter the lair of the Dragon.” Confusion clouds your faces for a moment.  “You know the prophecy as well as I do.”_

_“I don’t think that means Smaug.” Thorin says softly. Kerone turned at the name._

_“Heavens no! The only Dragon anyone ever feared on this plane!“ She pulls out her Cards of Destiny. She pulls one out and looked at you._

_"Do you know what card I hold Y/N?”_

 

_You don’t answer as she flips the card onto the table, causing you all to gasp._

_The card of the Red Dragon._


	12. Chapter 12

_Shit. I should have known. There were too many voices in my mind, needing to speak, but for now, they needed to be silenced._

 

_“Everyone, shut the fuck up!” I yell, everyone silencing at the same time as they look at me. They know something I must not, but refuse to utter a word so they don’t invoke the wrath I feel. I can see the concerned looks each passes to the other. Ignoring them I turn back to Kerone._

_“What prophecy do you speak of?” Fili asked. She and I turn to them. I had forgotten they didn’t truly know. None of them. They knew nothing that was about to be brought to light now._

_“Red runs the streets_

_Fire shall destroy all but One_

_One shall slay the dragon opening the door sought_

_One will perish in the quest home.”_

 

_They stare at me in shock.  I knew what it meant and I think they began to understand it too. I then turn back to Kerone again, needing the answers._

_“Who has the dragon gone to now?”_

_“Francis Dolarhyde. Someone you know well.” I don’t react, not wanting them to be alarmed._

_“Wait, so those scars all over you weren’t an accident…” Dean starts as they begin to piece it together._

_“Those are bite marks, aren’t from some accident. Those are from him, Y/N.” Aidan finishes. I don’t face them._

_“What of it? It’s none of your business how it happened! I deserved it, end of discussion. What do I have to do?”_

 

_“You must face the Dragon and slay it in order to get your friends home and to be free of the curse that haunts you.”_

_“I know what I am. I knew it could come back and haunt me sooner or later. I didn’t think it’d be now.” You say softly as Kerone dismisses the boys elsewhere and it’s just the two of us, alone._

_“Y/N, you know this may not end well. You must be the one to destroy this damned dragon once and for all and you know how to do it. You have the tools, my dear.”_

_“But I may end up dying while doing so and not see their safe return home.”_

_“Doesn’t mean you won’t be there for them keeping them out of trouble. You’re a strong person and need to realize that you cannot save everyone.” She holds my hand with her own, tears in her eyes._

 

_“You were one of my best students. He changed you and not for the better. I sense the darkness will consume you and destroy you. If the dragon doesn’t kill you, then the darkness will. You must tread carefully and seek help from the one who knows more than you on Francis.” You knew who she spoke of._

_“No. I shall not seek assistance on this one. I must do this on my own.” I stand, pulling my hand from hers and start for the door. Your friends join you as you leave back to Richard’s apartment._

_“You can’t go alone! It’s not that we don’t trust you, its really dangerous for you to go alone, Y/N.” It had been an hour and they were still arguing with you not to go to Chicago. Sometimes you wondered why you got into this mess._

_“Guys, enough! I’ve made my bed with this one. None of you are coming with me. End of discussion.” Fili, Kili and Thorin had all been silent since your return. You knew they wanted to be home and you would keep your word, if you didn’t die first._

_“You’re not going alone. I’ll go with you.” Everyone turned to look at Kili._

_“Out of the question.”_

_“Y/N, you’ve helped us this far. Let us help you now.”_

_“Kee, I couldn’t ask this of you. You don’t know how dangerous he truly is and I would feel extremely guilty if ANY of you lot got hurt or killed. You’re staying here.”_

_“No! He’s right, Y/N. You need someone there in case you can’t defend yourself. You want to keep us safe, but I think it’s you who needs saving. You’re not you since we came from the shifters. The person we know would not hesitate to accept any form of help, but this person in front of us is different.”  Thorin defends his nephew’s decision._

_“Absolutely not. I’m going alone. That’s final.”_

 

_You quickly grab the bag you packed and walked out the door, leaving them confused and worried you may not come back alive._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chicago-**  _

_The house wasn’t much, but it was home. Resentment filled him as he looked at the picture of the young woman he had lost. He had betrayed her, possibly making her more of a monster than him, but his mind pushed it aside as he stared up at the painting, the only true thing in his life. The voice whispered._

_“You must bring her home to us.”_

_“How?”_

_“Convince her of her potential to help us take over. Overthrow those who oppose us.”_

_The voice slithered in his mind, causing him agonizing pain. Your departure from his life had caused him great pain, even rotting in the hellhole for his crime. You were the only thing on his mind and he would get you back one way or another, even if he had to murder the whole world to make it so. Even in those dark days, the thought of you still made the light shine._

_Francis Dolarhyde would not be rejected again._

_**London Airport-** _

_It had been 4 hours since you left Richard’s apartment. Your phone had been ringing like crazy, so it was shut off for now. You sighed as you sat at the airport, awaiting your flight back to the States. You knew they had been right, but something in your being wouldn’t let your friends risk themselves for you. Once you found the door and the dwarves were home, your friends could live happily again. Even with you gone._

_The announcement to Chicago broke you out of your thoughts at you lined up to board your plane. You sighed as you found a seat, staring out the window in silence. Touching one of the light scars on your forearm absentmindedly, it brought back memories._

 

_**2 Years Ago-** _

_“Francis, what are you-”_

_“Hold still. I want to see if it works.” He bit down on your arm as you yelp playfully, then laugh, smacking him lightly upside the head._

_“You bastard. You’re a biter. Why do you bite?”_

_The laughter dies as he sees your serious. The bite wasn’t serious, just a playful gesture of his love. You weren’t truly mad, just a bit surprised he would do it. He shrugs like its nothing._

_“I love you so much. Plus it helps with the nervous anxiety I’m feeling.”_

_You notice things that you didn’t see with anyone else. Everyone asked you why Francis. There was a connection to him, something about him that you just found different. He was different, but you preferred it over normality any day. You cup his cheek softly._

_“Francis, you have no reason to be nervous. You know I won’t judge you.” You were honest with him, something he liked. There was no telling where this would go or how it would blossom into something even more than it was, but you didn’t expect it to take a near deadly turn._

_“Francis!” You yell as you watch him attack an innocent bystander in your home. The final straw as he turned on you, blood all over him, his rage very clear. Fear surged through you as he attacked, biting at your throat, nearly ripping it off, then bites into your shoulder deeply._

_You fight through the pain and back him off after a hit to his face, holding your throat as you stumble down the hallway towards the stairs. He wouldn’t be deterred that easily as he quickly catches up, pulling you by the hair._

_“No one escapes alive.” His whispers as he violently tosses you down the two story stairwell railing, watching as you hit the aluminum floor below, blood pouring from your wounds in a pool around your body. No one thought you would make it out alive._

_“I’m coming for you, you son of a bitch.” You whisper, the memory gone as the plane takes off towards Chicago._


	14. Chapter 14

_“We can’t let her do this alone! You lot bloody know that. Think of what she’s done for us. We can’t let her fight this alone.” Aidan had been pleading since your departure._

_“Aidan, you heard her. She doesn’t-”_

_“Since when do we listen to Y/N? I mean, look at the situation. We have three dwarves, four humans who can get them home. If we have to face some psycho to get them home, then we do it then. We cannot let her do this alone. When the fuck did we ever back down from a challenge?”_

_“Hey, we’re missing someone.” Fili says, doing a quick count, causing the debate to cease a moment._

_“Where’s Kili?”_

****

**_Chicago-_ **

_You stand at Chicago’s most busiest airport, finding the luggage carousal._

_“Y/N!” You turn, seeing Kili stand there as he comes over and hugs you. You’re surprised yet confused as to why he’s there._

_“Kee, I told you not to follow! What the hell are you doing here?”_

_“If you think you’re doing this, alone, you couldn’t be more wrong. You have to let someone help you.” You saw the young dwarf concerned as you hugged him tight._

_“Do the others know you’ve gone?”_

_“I’m pretty sure they’re about to find out. The thought of you being on your own wasn’t one I could just ignore. I know you don’t want help, but please let someone try. You aren’t alone in this.” You knew hew was right and sighed, grabbing your bag as the two of you walk out of the airport and towards the hotel, silence filling the space between you both._

_“Y/N, what happened to you? Why do you have scars?” You sigh softly. Sometimes a very inquisitive dwarf, Kili just wanted you safe. Bless his heart, but his recklessness was bound to get him killed._

_“I, um..” You aren’t sure how to tell him, but you try._

_“I know you won’t fully understand, but try. When I met Francis two years ago, it started like any relationship. Loving, caring, supportive. It only took one year for him to suddenly change after he bought the painting, then he became a new person. A darker version of himself. He wasn’t the Francis I had met and one night, I had watched him nearly kill an innocent. He turned on me, nearly ripping my throat out and tossed me over the stairwell, two floors below into our entryway. I hope you never experience that, Kee. I don’t wish that on my worst enemy.” You rub your throat absentmindedly, but stop as he grabs your hand. For the first time since you’ve met him, Kili was at a loss for words after your brutal recounting. You squeeze his hand as he looks at you._

_“That’s cruel. No one should have to suffer that. Why are people on your world so violent?”_

_“Human nature, I think. I’ve hurt and killed in my life, but never like that. Honestly, I don’t know how I put up with it.”_

_“That’s the past. We face the monster, destroy it and move on.”_

 

_Kili didn’t release your hand, keeping it in his own. You were afraid to lose him since he had become family to you._

_Aidan was right: Once you had gotten used to them, you really didn’t want them to leave._


	15. Chapter 15

_**London-** _

_After a thorough search through the apartment, one conclusion had come: Kili had gone with you whether you liked it or not. The group sighed._

_“I had a feeling he would.” Richard and Thorin said as everyone looked at them._

_“How so?” Dean asks as if the answer is clear._

_“He likes her. Not in a romantic way, but he sees her as a big sister he can protect, even when she doesn’t want it.”_

_“So, what if something happens to them?”_

_“Who says anything will? Aidan, does Y/N still have her compound in London?” Richard asks, having a determined look on his face._

_“Yes. Back in Central London. It’s going to be a a bitch to get through though since she’s locked it up tight by every security measure known to man. Okay, that maybe a bit of an exaggeration, but-”_

_“Can we get in?”_

_“I don’t see why not.”_

_“Let’s go then. We have a Dragon to slay.”_

_They take off and hope it wasn’t too late to save you and Kili._

__

_**Chicago-** _

_Surveillance was a boring job, but someone had to do it. Kili was asleep in the passenger seat, this all being new to him. You gently smack his shoulder, waking him up with a small smile._

_“For a dwarf, you sure snore loud.”_

_“Do not!” You laugh at his defensiveness, loving when he turned red. You agreed that he could join you on this as long as you did the talking, but since nothing had been happening in the last week, you decided that maybe this wasn’t worth it._

_“Y/N, do you think this will work?” You hesitate a moment._

_“Kili, this could go either way. I just want to see him suffer and I’m sure I’ve become an obsessive object to him. We’ll just have to see. I’m sure the Dragon has alerted him of my presence since it was always in control.”_

_“What painting did he get that started this whole thing off?” Pulling your phone out, you show him. You see the awe in his face that this one painting could change someone for the worse._

_“It’s called ‘The Great Red Dragon and the Woman Clothed with the Sun’. He got it as a tattoo and it’s just creepy.”_

_“What does he want?”_

_“To be feared more than any other being on earth.”_

_“Do you?”_

_“No. I’ve learned to come to terms that death is inevitable. Fear is a natural emotion, but I learned that you can’t live in fear your whole life. There are people that live in fear constantly.”_

_You weren’t fully aware that we were both being watched._

_Francis saw your car through the study of his home. He saw you talking to a dark haired stranger or a friend. This angered him that you had moved on as he turned up the device he had planted in your car earlier in the day when you weren’t looking._

_“Kili, it’s not that simple. You know that. Aidan, Dean, Richard, Fili and Thorin will murder us both, since they’ll think I let you tag along.”_

_“It was my own choice, Y/N. I know you said no, but it didn’t feel right.” You sigh, not angry, just a bit frustrated._

_“Well, in any case, you need to be careful since you still don’t know this realm well. We will get you home. Even if Dean, Aidan and Richard need to do it without me.”_


	16. Chapter 16

_Francis stood, alarmed. Home? This person you were with wasn’t from this world? This pleased the dragon immensely. The dragon snarled in anticipation as you got out of the car and approached the house, looking professional. You had to be in a situation like this and hoped he wouldn’t recognize you.  
_

_You knock on the door, having altered your form slightly as Kili watched from the car. The door opened and there stood Francis, looking a bit more controlled than the last time you saw him. Or so you thought._

 

_“Mr. Dolarhyde?”_

_“Yes? Can I help you?”_

_“I’m detective Andrews. There’s been a rash of disappearances surrounding the area and I just wanted to check in with the neighbors if they’ve seen anything.”_

_“Nothing here, ma’am. Would you like to look around?”_

_“If I may. I don’t wish to intrude.” You give him a charming smile as he allows you in. After a few minutes however, something wasn’t right as red flags began to go off in your head. You entered the study, making sure he wasn’t around and locked the door, turning around and looked up at the painting. It was as you remember it: grotesque, creepy and haunting. How could he live like this when this other personality took over?_

 

_You don’t feel him stand behind you, but his voice was in your ear, his hands on your shoulders very lightly._

_“Join us, Y/N. Help the Dragon consume the world in fire my love.” You turn on him._

_“I always knew you’d lie in wait for my return. I will not help you Francis! This is NOT you! What happened to the Francis I fell in love with?” Tears filled your eyes as he began to get angry. Not a good sign._

_“He’s…. He’s gone, Y/N. The Dragon has control.”_

_“Is he truly gone or are you trying to lie to yourself? Let me help you, please. I did it once and I can do it again, only if you let me.” You take his hands in your own, feeling the man you used to love start to come back, but then his eyes changed and he quickly had you in a chokehold, cutting off any air supply as you fell unconscious in his arms._

_It had been an hour since you left Kili in the van. He had stayed out of sight as you ordered, but you shouldn’t have taken this long, even if it was for a “Routine Questioning” as you put it. He didn’t understand what it meant, but trusted you as a pounding on the window made him jump. He grabbed his bow and aimed an arrow as he approached the driver’s side window as Thorin appeared first, followed by Fili, Dean, Aidan and Richard. Kili put the weapon down as he opened the back doors._

_“Kili! Oh thank Mahal you’re safe!”_

_“I’m fine. I couldn’t let her come alone-”_

_“Explain later. We’re just glad you’re alright!” Dean, Aidan and Richard hugged him for a moment, then joined him in the van._

_“Where’s Y/N?”_

_“In that house directly across the street. She left an hour ago and I’ve been wondering if I should go checkup if she’s okay or wait it out.” There was concern to their human companions._

_“An hour, you said?”_

_“Yeah.”_

 

_“Kili, if she isn’t back in 5 minutes, then something’s wrong.”_

_“I know and I didn’t know if I should charge or wait. She told me to wait-” Dean put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him._

_“Lad, you did fine. There wasn’t much you could do until we got here. Now, shall we go slay this thing or are we just going to sit here until something happens?”_

_“Always the eager ones.” Richard added with a light chuckle as the 6 of them hop out of the van and approach the house, afraid of what they were going to find._


	17. Chapter 17

_Growling noises brought you out of your stupor. Every part of your body was numb beyond mobility. What had he done to you? Unable to see, you could make out distinct whispers and footsteps. You knew this all too well: the Dragon had arrived.  
_

_Swallowing any fear as your blindfold is violently torn off, you’re met with harsh light from the study’s lights. You take in the scene for a moment, noticing the figure in the middle of the room. Francis or was it the Dragon? You couldn’t tell as he stared at the painting like a God._

 

_“Ah, you’re awake Y/N. We’ve been waiting.” He doesn’t face you as you slowly try to untie yourself, but it’s no use._

_“Release him or I shall destroy you.”_

_“After what you’ve done to him? I think not. He loved you to the ends of the Earth and back and you have him nearly killed.” You were dealing with the Dragon, not Francis, you slowly realize._

_“Done to him? Excuse me, but last I checked, YOU made him nearly murder me. What kind of thing does that if it wants a partner in crime. He knew how I felt about your presence, but no. You HAD to cloud his mind with lies! What kind of monster does that?”_

_“A monster?! You want a monster, my dear? You’ll fucking get one.” Just as you untie yourself, he backhands you back to the floor, the chair breaking underneath the strain as it makes contact with the floor. Dazed only for a moment, you quickly grab a piece of the wooden chair, using it to defend yourself. He laughs._

_“Francis, I know you’re in there! If you love me like you claim, then fight this son of a bitch!” You yell, not sure which side you were going to get next. The Dragon’s personality didn’t relent as a smirk crosses his face, backing you against the top of the stairs and with one harsh smack, sends you two floors below._

_He slowly began to follow your body down the stairs, meeting it on the floor below. He bends against your unmoving body as he whispers:_

_“Did you truly think you could win? You didn’t stand a bloody chance.”_

 

_Slinging you over his shoulder, he places you in one of the smaller rooms on the bed as he moves over to a temperature dial, a hissing noise filling the room as he stands in the doorway. He shuts the door, locking it as you began to feel the air change. He moves over to the bed where you lay and ties you to the ends with rope, making sure you’re secured._

_You feel his lips against the skin on your neck where your scar was located, but it isn’t a romantic gesture as he suddenly bites, ripping flesh from the scar, reopening the wound, blood gushing onto the edge of the pillow and onto the sheets._

_You scream in agony as he continues to rip flesh from various parts of your body. You were helpless, weaponless and alone. Please, just let me die. You think to yourself._

_“Francis, please stop!”_

_“How did you survive?” He growled, his dark voice making you jump._

_“Francis, I’m not going to ask again. Release me and let me have what I came for.” You caught his attention, the pain racking through your body like a sharp electrical charge, but you ignore it._

_“You mean this?” He pulled out the key._

_“Yes that! Let me have it!”_

_“I don’t think so.”_

_Before you could say another word, he had swallowed the key._

_“Alright, where do we go?”_

_Before they take a step further, your scream pierces the silence around them. Standing in the middle of the room, they notice the blood pool and the droplets._

_“Let’s follow it.”_

_“Smart idea. Then the killer will come out and attack. Haven’t you ever seen a horror film?”_

_“Will you two stop your bickering before I smack you both into the void? We’re running out of time to save Y/N!”  Thorin booms, silencing Aidan and Dean._

_“He’s right. Come on.” Richard leads the charge as the screams become louder. They reach the room where the screams are coming from, but the door’s locked. Breaking down the door, but there was nothing there. The room was empty as they all entered. Suddenly the door shut and locked…._


	18. Chapter 18

_A trap._

 

_Everyone looked at each other as the room began to fill with smoke. Kili quickly got into an open vent, pulling the others in with him._

_“Go!”_

_Dean lead them out to the front of the house through the vent, where he fell onto the floor, the others following close behind as they all landed on each other, but quickly regrouped and got out of the house. They watch in shock as the house is engulfed in flames._

_“He set a trap. He knew we’d come. We have to find her before he kills her.”_

_“How the hell are we going to find her?” Aidan asked._

 

_Getting a sudden idea, Kili went back to the van and opened the laptop Y/N had been using and quickly placed in the last known use of the phone she owned._

_“Where did you learn to do this?” Thorin asked, in awe._

_“We were killing time and she taught me the simple steps to trace things. Y/N said Aidan does it sometimes.” He watched Aidan for a moment then resumed what he was doing. Having a very focused face, he quickly got something._

_“Look at this!”_

_“What the? That’s new.” Richard commented quietly._

_“Does that mean she’s in another part of the state?” Dean asked._

_“That’s exactly what it means.” Kili replied with a nod._

_“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go get her!” Aidan said, rather excitedly. Before anyone could respond, Thorin pulled out a folded piece of paper and opened it._

_“Wait! Look at this.” He held the paper in the light the laptop gave them as they read the note._

**_March 4th_ **

_One key is here is Chicago with Francis. The other has to be in Florida. Where in Florida, I have no idea, but I think I may know who has it. This whole thing is more of a game than it should be, but we may face resistance from those that we can converge to our side and get the dwarves home. This is proving to be a more difficult mission than I expected._

_If this note is found by my friends, please take these clues and run. If I do end up dead, don’t bother staying or grieving, just go and get them home. You’ll know who you’re looking for when you arrive in the Florida countryside. Look for an old rusted truck with an unusual license plate. If you get lucky, that truck will find you and give chase. That’s the vehicle to look out for and follow. Don’t be afraid since it can smell fear. Trust me._

_Y/N._

_Everyone looked at each other, uneasy by what they had just read. They couldn’t believe what was written. Dean took the note and looked at the last paragraph._

_“Aidan, do you think she means what I think she means?”_

_“That old rusted truck that nearly ran us off the road a while back? Maybe.” Dean and Aidan noticed the other 4 looking at them with confused looks. They hadn’t told anyone about it, even Y/N had been silent about the encounter._

_“What are you two talking about?” Fili asked._

_“We took a trip to Florida a couple weeks ago and we took the countryside. We were just driving when this rusted truck that looks really out of date started chasing us as if we were in its  way, but we never saw the driver that tried to run us off the road. Y/N thinks she knew who the truck belonged to, but we never saw the truck again during that trip. We assumed it was a chance encounter. That’s all.” Aidan said softly._

_“Well, let’s go rescue Y/N and found out what we can about this thing. We defeat the dragon first before we get too far ahead. Kili, where is she?”_

_“Downtown Chicago. In an apartment-”He stops talking as he pulls up the feed to the location. The others gathered around and watched in horror as they watched the torture._

_“We got to hurry.”_

_Dean took over and quickly drove off. They were going to rescue Y/N, no matter what._


	19. Chapter 19

_I screamed in agony as his teeth sink into my left thigh again, feeling the blood spill onto the bed which was almost covered where I laid. I’m surprised I’m not dead yet, my neck still bleeding, but I was fighting. I had to._

_“Let’s see how your friends managed.” Francis growled, sweating as he turned on the television. The feed of fire quickly made me realize that they could be dead. Oh no, I had failed them._

_“You bastard! They’ve done nothing to you!” My voice was extremely rough as he looked at me with shock, grabbing my throat and squeezed. The breath was driven out of my body as he squeezed harder and harder, my vision becoming blurred and soon darkness welcomed me again._

_White surrounded me as I looked around, in one piece again with no scars or anything. I found I was wearing white, but I had no idea where I had ended up. A figure appeared before me, but I couldn’t make out who it was, but soon it became clear: Richard. I hugged him tight, happy to see him, if this was my death or some sort of weird dream._

_“Richard, are you guys dead?”_

_“No, Y/N. Everyone got out safe. Kili has located you and we’re on our way.”_

_“No. Don’t come for me, please. I can’t lose you lot. He’s going to kill me before you get there. I think I’m already-”_

_“You’re not dead yet. You will be soon if you don’t fight. You can fight back, Y/N. We believe in you. You can’t die and even if he doesn’t realize that, he soon will and find a way to drain you of such power. For us.”_

_“Alright. I’ll do it.” I realized he was holding me close as I held him, then looked into his eyes. I saw the pain he had as his lips met mine. The sweet taste of his lips on mine made it worth fighting for. Before I knew it, he was gone.  
_

 

_I willed my wounds to heal. I didn’t hear him in the room as I slowly opened my eyes, Francis was gone. I could hear grunting a few rooms down, meaning he was working out. Perfect. I quickly untied myself, trying to be as silent as I could. Trying the door first, I found it locked and it didn’t have a lock on my side, which meant it locked from the outside. No mater, I tried the window, but it was jammed. Son of a bitch thought about this hard, apparently. I stood there a moment, then noticed the vent. Something was being pumped into the room, but I ignored it as I quickly got the vent cover free. And slid into the vent shaft. I replaced the cover and quietly worked my way through._

_I don’t know much time had passed as I found my way to the front of the house and sliding out of the vent, felt the floor below me as I landed silently. The van arrived as I reached for the door._

_“Where are you going?” The dark voice froze me in place, my hand on the knob as I prepared to run, but he had something I wanted and I wouldn’t leave without it._

_“I thought I’d go for a fucking stroll.” I retort sarcastically as Fili entered, sword at the ready._

_“You’re not getting away that easily, Y/N.” He launched himself at me, but I was ready as I pulled my dagger out as stabbed him in the stomach, feeling him go rigid against the blade, taking a gasping breath. His body trembled as my emotion got the best of me as he dropped to the floor. Tossing the blade aside, I took him in my arms._

_“Francis, I’m sorry, I had to.”_

_“Don’t be sorry, Y/N. Finish it.” He groaned as the wound got worse._

_“No. I wouldn’t kill you.” I whisper as I begin to cry. I didn’t think  I’d feel anything for him again. Dean, Richard and Kili entered as I quickly got him on the table in the study, pushing everything off and grabbed my dagger I had stabbed him with._

_“Are you going to kill him?” Dean asked, watching with concern._

_“No. He swallowed the key! I have to get it out. I suggest you step out since this is going to get messy.”_

_They obeyed as I cut into his abdomen, blood pulsing down his sides and onto the desk. He deserved a better death than this, but it wasn’t death I was giving him as the Dragon tried to fight me, but his body was weak from the stab wound. I found my way into his stomach, retrieving the key, placing it on the desk._

_Fuck._  

 

_I came out sometime later, key in hand, my hands bloody as they looked at me with shock._

_“Is he dead?”_

_“No. The dragon is gone though, but he needs a hospital. I can do nothing more for him.” I quickly wash my hands and the key off, calling for help then hung up as I hear a thud in the hallway. I rush over to Kili as he lies on the floor._

_“KIli! No, stay with me come on!” Fili and I pull him up as we get him into the van. As soon as we get to the van, Fili and Thorin collapse, all 3 dwarves looking pale and sickly. We take off before the police arrive._

_Things just got a lot worse for us._


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is entering horror territory. Any communication between the Reader and the Creature is telepathic. Since it’s unknown if he can actually talk.

****_“They aren’t going to survive much longer. We have to hurry.” I told them as we tried to keep Thorin, Fili and Kili alive as best we could with what we had on hand. We had made it to Florida in a few days, but we nearly lost them during that time._

_“Don’t you have a spell that could help?” Aidan asked while Richard drove. He and Dean had been helping with the dwarves._

_“Do I look like a bloody elf?! I nearly committed murder on my ex fiance and you’re asking me if I have a way to save them? No, I don’t.” I realized I just snapped at one of my friends as I sat against the wall, knees against my chest as I began crying. I just hoped this would be over soon._

_“Hey, hey. I’m sorry. I was just wondering if there was a way-” Before Aidan finished, we heard a familiar sound of the horn. I quickly looked out one of the mirrors. He found us._

 

_“That’d be who we’re looking for!” I say as I open the hatch of the roof and climb out._

_“Y/N! Get back in here!”_

_“You gotta trust me. I can get him to listen!” The truck hits us, nearly sending me off the roof. I land on my back as the driver hits again. Fucker._

_“Make sure they don’t go anywhere! Rich keep driving and don’t come back for me!” I quickly stand and jump on the rusted truck as the driver swerves again, a blade popping out of the back and nearly stabbed me in the hand. I had forgotten this truck was a fucking death trap. The truck bypassed our van and drove down the highway at life threatening speeds, arriving at an old abandoned factory. I had no idea if the driver knew I was up here, but I think he’d smell it before he went to the back of his truck._

_I slid off the roof and near the driver’s door as he steps out, looking as ugly as he’s always been, but we both knew he could do me no harm if he had no reason. His arm against my throat, he held me in place against the side of the truck, taking in whiffs, deciding if he wanted anything. I had to get him to help me, even though he wasn’t someone to ask since he was a hunter, but I needed_ _help._

 

**_[Telepathic Communication starts]_ **

_“You have something I need and you’re not someone I’d normally ask but please. Help me. My friends are going to die if I don’t get it.” I have to telepathically communicate, since he understands me better that way._

_“Why are you here? You know I told you to stay away!” He shoves me down, going to the back of the old rusted truck. I stand, following him. I don’t give up easily._

_“You owe me. 23 years ago, you didn’t stand a fucking chance out here. My friends are dying and I need that key or at least help getting the portal open. I know you too well since you and I aren’t so different. You swore allegiance shall I ever need it. I need it now.”_

 

_He pauses, thinking it over as he turns to me, grabbing my left arm and lifting up the sleeve of my jacket. He ran his fingers over the stitches he left me with all those years ago. He made me a promise before he disappeared. I watch him make a decision._

_“What of your friends? Your human friends you were travelling with when I last encountered you lot. They didn’t take to well from the chase last time.”_

_“Forget them. It’s not them I need help with. We have three dwarves-”_

_“Dwarves, you say? Where did they come from?”_

_“Middle-Earth.”_

_“Then it’s come to pass.”_

_“What has? I don’t understand! Help me to understand.”_

_“They weren’t sent here on accident. Someone sent them to keep them from harm.”_

_“From Azog?” I watch his expression change, almost to one of anger and vengeance seeking. He knew of the name as he backed me into the corner of his workshop._

_“You know of the pale orc?”_

 

_“Who doesn’t? He’s going to destroy Middle-Earth if he wins the battle. We have to get them back in time and beat him before things get worse. If he conquers that universe, he could come for us next. You know I have to protect each universe, even this one if we are to survive to the end of time, if there is such a thing.” He backed away from me, noting I was serious. He wasn’t willing to risk it._

_“I don’t have a way of keeping them alive. They aren’t build for this atmosphere or this world. I completely didn’t take that into account. I failed them.” I say sadly and I give a resigned sigh._

_“Not yet you haven’t. I’m running out of time myself and I knew you’d come to me for what you seek. Take these.” I take a box full of things as he looked over at the board. Walking over, then back he places the key on top of it. Hope wasn’t lost after all._

_“Thank you. You might be a monster, but you’re not as evil as you seem, even if you do eat organs and things. Anyway, thank you.” I start walking out, but he stops me before I step out the door._

_“Y/N! Get them out of here quickly. Azog is approaching quickly. You can send them back with those dwarves and you’ll have the advantage since it’s on home turf.” I nod in agreement. He had a point._

_“Thank you. And enjoy your hibernation.” I smile softly as I walk out and call Dean._

_[Telepathic Communication ends]_

 

_“This is Dean.”_

_“Come to the old factory and step on it. We’re going to have company shortly and I have a feeling we might not survive unless we get these guys back on their turf.”_

_“Uh about that…..”_


	21. Chapter 21

_“Dean! Dean!” The line goes dead as a shooting pain runs through my body without warning, making me groan. My shirt started to pool blood where I was stabbed. How could I have forgotten? An arrow missed me by less than in inch and hit the creature’s truck. Pulling it out, I recognized it. Orcs._

_Dodging behind the truck, I pulled out my blade, but even that might not be enough as my phone rang. This was not good._

 

_“What?”_

_“Y/N! What’s going on?”_

_“Orcs! Hurry!” I hang up as I place the box down, not sure how this would work. Then I had an idea. A stupid idea, but an idea. Placing the blade away, I grab the box and make a run for it. I’m quicker than most as I start to teleport away, but I feel a sharper pain on the side of my left knee as I fully teleport away._

_A loud thud startled the 3 men as I land in the back of the van, barely able to move. I release the box as they hover over me. I hate when they do that._

_“What the hell happened?!”_

_“Orc attack. They ambushed.”_

_“Morgul shaft.” Aidan says, pulling it out of my knee, making me scream. That’s extremely more painful than I can describe. I look at Kili, Fili and Thorin and feel them. They’re ice cold as I look at Aidan, Dean and Richard._

_“What happened to them?”_

_“They’re not dead, but fucking close. We don’t have a lot of time.”_

_“Neither do I. We go back to London. We lure the orcs back to Middle-Earth. We’ll have a home field advantage, but we have to save them first.”_

_“What about you?”_

_“Forget me. I’d rather die getting them home, then not knowing if they made it at all. You guys know that. Back to central London we go.”_

 

_**London-** _

_It took longer to arrive back to London than I’d admit, but somehow we made it. I managed to keep the dwarves alive a bit longer, but we were running out of time faster than we were before. Kili had regained consciousness for a few moments shortly after we had returned._

_“Y/N, are we home?” He whispered, taking my hand. I turn to him, touching his cheek softly._

_“Almost, little prince. Hang in there. How are you feeling?”_

_“I’ve been better. Not feeling so well.”_

_“Get some more rest. I’ll wake you when we arrive, okay?” He nods and lays against me. I don’t shift too much since even I can’t move much myself. I sighed. Shifting myself, I got Kili more comfortable as I sent Richard and Aidan to find what we needed, leaving Dean and myself to watch the dwarves._

_“He cares about you.” Dean says, offhandedly. I look over at him._

_“I know that.”_

_“I think Thorin is wrong though.”_

_“How so?” I question, not even aware of that conversation._

_“He said Kili loved you like a sister. That’s not what it was. I think he loves you otherwise why would he have followed you and stuck with you?” I suddenly thought about it then looked at the youngest prince with a smile. Now it was beginning to make sense. I start laughing softly. Dean throws me a confused expression._

_“That makes a lot of sense, actually. I mean, he’s been helpful. I’m just sad we won’t see them after this.” I look at him as he looks down._

_“Not unless they ask you to stay.”_

_“Dean, stop. I don’t know if-”_

_“I love you, Y/N.” Dean blurts._

 

_Before I respond, the back doors of the van fly open as Richard and Aidan jump in and shut the doors, the sounds of orcs approaching._

_“We found it, but getting in there with them is going to be a problem.”_

_“When isn’t it?”_


	22. Chapter 22

_“Either we drive in or we run. I don’t think I have enough power to transport us inside. I could try, but I might not make it past that point.”_

_“A.. Are you willing to try?” Richard asked, placing a hand on my shoulder._

_“I can, but it doesn’t come without its risks..” I look at each of them, still in shock over Dean’s confession. I push it to the back of my mind for now as we grab the dwarves and I manage to use the last of the my strength to teleport us to the portal inside the museum._

_“We’ll take them. Hurry.” Aidan says as he and Dean take the three dwarves through, leaving Richard and I alone. I didn’t have time to register anything when Richard’s lips met mine in a way that sent shockwaves through my system. Was I living in the twilight zone? What the fuck was happening?_

_“Rich?”_

_“I’m not sorry for it, Y/N. I’ve been in love with you since the moment we met.”_

 

_Oh good god. No. Not him too._

_Before I could respond, the orcs appear and the pain in my leg makes me scream out to the point of where I nearly fall unconscious. Richard catches me, picking me up and holds me against his chest. I knew I didn’t have a lot of time left._

_We land on solid ground as he sets me down, I find the dwarves and the rest of the company staring at us. They’ve taken a sudden interest, but now was so not the time as I limp over and quickly work on Thorin, Fili and Kili._

_Fili is the first to wake up, Thorin following suit shortly after, but Kili hasn’t moved since he woke for those few moments. I rush over to him, emotion filling me._

_“Kili! Wake up, please!” I shake him to no effect as I take his face in my hands, not willing to lose him now as the others watch us, but I pretend they don’t exist._

_“I love you.” I whisper as I plant a soft kiss to his lips, feeling him come back to us as he opens his eyes, looking directly at me. No words were spoken as I help him up, looking up at the company. I don’t look at Dean or Richard as the sun sets, the entrance to Erebor starting to glow in the moonlight. Thorin stands with the key in hand, putting it in the keyhole as it opens. We’re amazed that it works, but we all cheer in victory, however, we still have a ways to go before this was over._

 

_Before anyone could celebrate further, I hit the ground in excruciating pain, the wounds becoming worse. Kili is by my side in a quick moment._

_“Y/N, you’re hurt.” The pain in his voice breaks my heart as he tries to lift me but it’s of no use._

_“Don’t worry about me little prince. You’re home now. You won’t have to deal with us too much longer.”_

_“You’re not finished yet. Help us defend our home. Please.” Thorin says, gathering everyone’s attention._

_“She’s wounded! She’d be no good in battle.” Aidan says._

_“Wounded or not, it isn’t going to stop me from trying.”_

_“No, they’re correct. You’re in no condition to fight. You need medical help and quickly.” Fili says as he helps Kili help me up. Bless these boys._

_“First of all, we have ourselves a dragon to sly, do we not?” I give them a sly smirk as we enter the mountain._


	23. Chapter 23

_A long time passed until we heard a roar, shattering the silence outside the mountain._

_“What was that?”_

_“That was a dragon.” More silence followed as I look at Thorin. We had to do something and not leave Bilbo all alone._

_“Thorin, we have to go after him and make sure he’s okay!”_

_“I will not risk this quest for life of one burglar!” He says, almost despondent._

_“Bilbo. His name is Bilbo.” Balin said, cutting me off from saying another word. Thorin turns on us._

 

_“Are you both afraid?”_

_“I think we all are.” Kili mutters._

_“I’m going after him.” I start towards the entrance but Thorin grabs my arm a bit harshly, holding me in place._

_“You’re staying right here.”_

_“Try and stop me, Thorin.” I pull my arm away and go inside. I follow the light of fire, the heat nearly too much. I make my way into the treasury, stopping as I see the gold, then hear the Dragon. It doesn’t take long for me to notice he’s distracted by Bilbo and about ready to fire._

 

_“_ _Smaug!” The dragon freezes, slowly turning to me as he got close._

_“Well, what do you have here? A little, tiny, human!” His guttural voice sends chills through my spine, but his appearance made me feel like a tiny scared mouse._

_“Don’t do this. Please.” I watch Bilbo grab something, then run, grabbing Smaug’s attention again._

_“Run!” I follow Bilbo as Smaug releases his flame, nearly catching us as we run into Thorin. I began to notice him change. I knew what this meant._

_“Thorin, we-”_

_“Did you find it? The Arkenstone.” Bilbo was at a loss for words as he tried to move, but his sword blocked the way._

_“The dragon-”_

_“Did you find-”_

 

_“Thorin! We have to go, like now!” I grab his arm, but Smaug appeared, giving all three of us an evil look as everyone else appeared, weapons and all. I pull out my blade, ready._

_“I am King Under the Mountain! I destroyed your people! I am your worst nightmare!” Smaug yelled as he sprayed fire, but we quickly ran. I grabbed Thorin, throwing his jacket off as we looked around the forges._

_“These are stone cold! We don’t have any fire!”_

_“Oh but don’t we?” We watch Thorin as he antagonizes Smaug. Never a good idea to insult a dragon._

_“I don’t look to see you so easily outwitted! You’ve grown fat and slow. Slug. Take cover!” He says and Smaug lets out another burst of flames, most of us hiding behind the stone pews, Fili holding me tight until the fire ended. The forges roared to life as everyone was given a task. I wasn’t sure what to do._

_“Y/N! Go with Bilbo. Quickly!” I follow the hobbit to the lever, waiting for the signal to pull. Bilbo and I give each other a nervous look as Smaug continues to break the gate, finally breaking it down enough to enter. I watched, horrified as Smaug turned to Thorin, ready to finish him off._

_“Now!” We pull the lever as Smaug gets ready for another blast of flames, but we extinquish it quickly, cooling him down. Smaug roared furiously, destroying everything, even that platform we stood on, causing Bilbo and I to hit the floor hard. Ignoring my pain, I watch Thorin run._

_“You want REVENGE?! I’ll show you REVENGE!” Smaug roared as he moved towards the night sky, flying towards Lake Town. I stand there, horrified by what we’ve unleashed._

_“What have we done?” I whisper, looking at Dean and Aidan._

_“I am fire. I am…. Death.”_


	24. Chapter 24

_“What have you done?!” Richard yells at Thorin, but I’ve already got a plan. I quickly move outside and watch Smaug approach Lake Town. They argue but it does no good._

_“Stop! I may have a way to get Smaug on our side!” Everyone looks at me then, some glaring, others curious._

_“I don’t want that damned dragon on our side!” Thorin yells._

_“You have to trust me. I can intercept him and try. I’d have to do the unthinkable.” Richard’s eyes widen as he, Aidan and Dean look at me._

 

_“You don’t mean what I think you do, do you, Y/N?” Dean asked._

_“I have to summon it.”_

_“Summon what?” Balin asks, but I don’t answer as I start the summoning spell as the ground began to shake and crack open, a bright white light shining through. Claws and a shadow of wings begin to appear out of the ground as a loud roar deafens the night, the spell complete. Everyone stares in awe at the creature before them as I mount the creature: The Ice Dragon._

_“I’m going to have to fight fire with ice!” I use foreign words as the creature rises up into the sky, roaring into the night. I order the dragon as we intercept Smaug before he’s even reached the town, the two dragons staring each other down._

 

_“Smaug, do not go into Lake Town. Listen to me!”_

_“I am not listening to a puny human. Move or I shall destroy you and your dragon!”_

_“Unless you want a black arrow in your chest, listen to me damnit!” This causes him to hesitate, watching me closely. I had to try or die doing so._

_“Smaug, I know you don’t care for the dwarves, but there is an army of orcs coming from Dol Guldur and we’re going to need all the help we can get. Please help us. If not for them, do it for me. You don’t truly feel the way you do or you would have destroyed Thorin long ago!”_

 

_“You perhaps are correct, but they need to pay for aiding them!” Orange and white filled the sky as the two great beasts attacked each other with great ferocity, scratching and biting at each other. With a whip of Smaug’s tail, the sky welcomed me as I try to scream, but nothing comes as the ice dragon catches me and blasts ice at Smaug, stopping him as the great fire drake fell into the lake below, trying to regain himself. The ice dragon drags him just outside Lake Town and pins him down. I slide off the dragon and kneel in front of Smaug._

_“Please help us. I’m trying to gain as many allies as I can and you’d be a good one, along with the ice dragon. I could order her to kill you, but everyone knows fire and ice don’t mix. Please, help us defeat the orcs and restore Middle-Earth.” It broke my heart to hear him wheezing and groaning for breath. So much for being a tough dragon._

 

_“Very well. I will help you. Make me a promise.”_

_“What?”_

_“Make sure the Line of Durin doesn’t end. I don’t think Erebor can survive without them.”_

_“I think I can do that.”_

_I order the ice dragon to release Smaug. However, there was one thing I wasn’t aware of: Smaug had imprinted himself on me._


	25. Chapter 25

_The orc army marched forward as they watched from afar. Things were about to get messy and they knew it. They had to warn them before it was too late._

_“Come on.”_

_“What if we get caught?”_

_“What makes you think we will? We have to hurry. We don’t have a lot of time before the war begins."_

_“Thorin, what’s wrong with you? Why are you lashing out at us?” You knew exactly why once Aidan had posed the question._

_“Dragon sickness.” Y/N and Smaug say in unison._

_Ever since they’d return, you had grown weaker, your wounds almost infected since you had ignored the pain for so long, but you refused to let it show. Your pride outweighed any sort of concern from anyone, insisting you were fine, which in fact, you were not. You could feel your life ebbing away slowly. You don’t notice as Aidan sits next to you, frustration evident in his face._

 

_“I’ve never seen you so pissed off, That’s not like you. Are you alright?”_

_“This whole situation is wrong, Y/N. They shouldn’t have come to us.”_

_“I’m glad they did, Aidan. You know exactly what’s happening. We all do. We lived through this once before, but we never told them-” You stop, standing slowly as two new scents that were familiar to you whiff into the mountain._

_“Hold! Don’t draw your weapons.” You order as two identical people to Aidan and Dean enter, trying to catch their breath._

_“Anders? Mitchell? What the hell are you two doing here?”_

_“We don’t have time to explain. You need to prepare!” Mitchell started._

_“Prepare for what?” Smaug asks. You and them look at the dwarves and dragons._

_“War.”_

 

_Meanwhile, Thorin was pacing like a madman. The gold had consumed him, a fear you knew would surface once you arrived. This wasn’t the movies, but reality and you watched Thorin sadly. There was nothing much you could do, but there you were. You weren’t going to leave him as he looked up at you, watching you approach him. He had become aggressive, but it didn’t bother you in the least._

_“Thorin, please. Come out of this. We need your help to stop Azog.” He turns away, looking away from you._

_“What good will it do? We don’t stand-”_

_“Enough! This is not the Thorin I know. You’d stand up for your people, not hide like some god damn coward! You are not your grandfather, Thorin Oakenshield. You are better than him and you damn well know it.” You cup his face lovingly and look him in the eye._

_“Thorin, do it for Erebor. Don’t do it for me. Do it for your people.”_

_“I don’t know if I can, Amrâlimê”_


	26. Chapter 26

_We all wait for Thorin to resurface, my mind reeling after what he told me. Jesus this is going to kill me before the poison does. I find a quiet spot and stay there, staying away from everyone._

_“He confessed, didn’t he?” Smaug had snuck up on me, startling me a bit._

_“He did. Why is everyone telling me this? First Dean, then Richard, then Thorin. Even though Kili hasn’t said a word, I know he does too.” I sighed and sat down, wincing slightly._

_“You’re pretty special, Y/N. You have friends who care about you and have grown to love you more than just a friend, it seems. You are a beauty that any jewel can’t outshine.”_

_“And it takes a dragon to tell me this? No offense.”_

_“It does. How’s the wound?”_

_“I’ll live. I’m surprised I’m not dead yet. The shifters got the best of us, then the orcs attacked, I got a Morgul Shaft in my leg for my trouble. Can anything else go wrong?”_

 

_As if my question didn’t need to be asked, I hear footsteps before anyone else did. We gathered at the wall, watching as Thranduil and Bard arrive with his elves behind him. Oh shit._

_“Thranduil, what do you want? We have bigger issues to deal with right now-”_

_“I do NOT care for the orcs. I want to speak to Thorin for what he owes me.”_

_“DO you not know what fuck off means, mate?” Anders shouts._

_“Language!”_

_“Blow me, Y/N.”_

 

_Thorin shoves me aside as I land into Mitchell, who holds me up. He’s so sweet. I watch Thorin as he gets agitated and glares at the two below._

_“What do you want?”_

_“You know what I want!”_

_“Just because you want it, doesn’t mean you’ll receive it.” Thorin retorts._

 

_After a lot of arguing, threats and everything in between, Thorin left us again. I sat with the others this time, moving towards Kili and took his hand. I could feel the sadness in him._

_“Kili, it’s going to be okay. I promise.”_

_“I owe you a thank you.” He takes me by surprise with that comment._

_“For?”_

_“Saving my life. Did you mean it?” I looked at him as if he had gone crazy._

_“Of course I did. If I didn’t mean it, why would I say it?” Before he can say anymore, Thorin appeared, looking back to normal as Kili stands, approaching him. He was emotional and it broke my heart._

 

_“I will not hide behind a wall of stone while others fight our battles for us! It’s not in my blood, Thorin.” I watched the two carefully._

_“No. We are Durin’s folk. And Durin’s folk do not flee from a fight.” He embraced his youngest nephew as he faced us now as a group. We watch him._

_“I have no right to ask this of any of you, but will you follow me one last time?” We all stand in arms, ready for a fight._

_“What makes you think it’s the last time? If this is to end in fire, then we will all burn together!”_


	27. Chapter 27

_“Du Bekâr!”_

 

_The dwarves run out while I ride on Smaug and the ice dragon follows. Seems the party started without us. We watch the dwarves rally against the army of orcs, as Smaug and the ice dragon take them out on the ground level. We fly into Dale where I jump off and land in front of Thranduil._

_“Y/N, you shouldn’t be-”_

_“Save it. Let me pass.” I try to move but he puts his sword up, blocking my way._

_“Y/N, listen to me, do not choose any of them. They do not love you like I can. Let me show-”_

_“What do you know of love? You can’t stand it. You’re life is not worth more than theirs!” I quickly pointed an arrow at him, but he cuts the string, rendering it useless. Bastard._

_“What DO you know of love? You know nothing of it! What you feel for them and what they for you is Not real! Are you willing to die for it?”_

_“Yes I am.” I leave him standing there in shock as I find Bilbo._

 

_“Where’s Thorin?”_

_“North. Over at Ravenhill.” I move quickly, ignoring any pain I feel as I make my way to Ravenhill, slaying orcs along the way, but they had gotten me as well. I had to stop Thorin before it was too late. I arrive a bit late._

_“Thorin!”_

_“Y/N! What are you doing?”_

_“You have to get out of here….. Where’s Fili and Kili?”_

_“I sent them scouting.”_

_“You did what!? No! Call them back!”_

_“Call Fili and Kili back, Dwalin. Quickly!” Thorin orders._

_“Why?”_

_“He’s drawing us in. It’s a trap. Y/N-”_

 

_Before he replies, I quickly go towards the towers, hoping I’m not too late. I stop, hearing footsteps nearby and find FIli before I find any sign of Kili at all. However, Azog and his other army appear before I get to him._

_“Fee!” I yell, but he doesn’t hear me as he’s grabbed and held like a hostage. I know what happens here, but I can’t let it happen. It gathers Thorin, Dwalin and Kili’s attention as they watch, helpless._

_“This one dies first. Then the brother. Then you Oakenshield! You will die last!”_

_“NO!” I watch Azog freeze, dropping Fili as he turned to me. He speaks to me harshly, in which I reply back just as coldly:_

_“You have no right! We will stop you before you hurt them any further!”_

_“You are weak! You have nothing worth fighting for, puny human!”_

_“You’re wrong. I have something worth fighting for. You can kill me, but do not hurt the ones I love!” We attack each other violently, but he overpowers me quickly, knocking me into one of the tower walls as everyone watched helplessly. Just as he thinks he’s won….._


	28. Chapter 28

_As his blade comes down to strike, he’s blasted to the edge of the tower by a high pitched eagle screech as a woman dressed in black appears, angry._

_“No one hurts my best friend and gets away with it!”_

_“Lauren! Talk about your timing.” I say as she helps me up. Lauren just smirks._

_“You’d think I’d miss a good fight? As if!”_

 

_“Y/N, are you alright?” Fili joined us as I nod, then notice the orcs approach._

_“We, uh, might wanna run!” We quickly run as I nearly smack right into Kili, noticing the concerned look on his face._

_“I have something I need to tell you.”_

_“Now isn’t really the best time!” I push him out of the way as Lauren and I take on 6 orcs, killing all of them, but it’s getting desperately clear that I’m about to go. I won’t go out but on my own terms._

_“Y/N! Please listen to me, if even for a second!” I stop and look at him. He cups my face in his hands, knowing what’s happening. I place my hands over his, shaking and scared._

_“I love you. I have since I first met you. Don’t leave me like this.”_

_That’s the last thing I remember as I pass out in his arms. His screaming pleas fading as my body goes cold and absolutely still and my heart stops beating._

_“No! Y/N! Please don’t leave me….”_

_Another white room, or was it a station? I couldn’t decide but it was more white than the last time I was in one. A woman approached me with a smile on her face. I didn’t recognize her at first, but she comes into focus._

_“Mama…”_

_“Kilith.”_

_We embrace. It had been several years since I had last seen my mother, her presence a distant memory. I don’t remember the last time I saw her face in the flesh. I can’t help but cry as she holds me and speaks to me in a language I can still translate to this day._

_“My darling one, you have fought bravely this day and overcame many obstacles along the way. You have a choice to make.”_

_“What choice?” My spirit is broken as I look into her beautiful complexion. She knows I’m a broken person, but I keep fighting._

_“You can either come with me and die or you can unleash your true power.”_

_“T.. True power, mama?”_

_“All you need is dragonfire. You know the saying.” It takes me a moment._

_“Fire cannot kill a dragon.”_

_“I warn you Kilith, you will be betrayed by someone you trust. You have another enemy other than Azog to deal with.” This makes me feel scared as we walk, but I don’t let it show._

_“Understood, mama.”_

_“I notice you have a lot of suitors, Y/N. It seems the youngest prince has taken to you well. Have you made a choice?”_

_“I have. I will not tell right now until this war is over. He is broken, I sense. I feel the pain, the anguish of my death at the moment.”_

_“He cannot live without you, Kilith.”_

_“I know.”_

 

_We walk in silence for what feels like a long time. I can hear the sounds of war going on. I hear everything. I am frightened.  
_

_“Are you to go back?”_

_“Yes. I cannot leave them now.” She takes my hands in hers, her eyes filled with tears. I try not to let my emotion get the best of me, but I can’t help it. I miss her so much._

_“You’ve done well my sweet child.” I release her and start walking back._

_“Y/N?”_

_“Mama?”_

_“You know the dragon loves you as well, yes?”_

_“I know.”_

 

_Aidan and Dean fight with everything they’ve got, never been a war before as they hide behind some stone._

_“Did you ever think we’d end up in a war?”_

_“Not by a long shot!” Came Aidan’s reply._

_“If we go down, it was an honor to fight by your side!”_

_“Yours as well, brother!”_

_They attack the onslaught of orcs that keep coming. Smaug reigns his fire down, as the screech rings out again. Lauren uses her short blade to dispatch orcs left and right, looking at the battlefield around her. The blonde woman growled that they had been slain. She watched the two come out._

_“Thank you for your-” She quickly knocks Dean then Aidan out with her arm, making a spear appear in her hand, aiming for the ice dragon. The spear hits its mark as the ice dragon falls, slain._


	29. Chapter 29

_Lauren smirked as the dragon fell with a thunderous crash, the ground shaking then she turned to the fallen around her. Looking at the two she just knocked out, she studied them then smirked, returning back to Ravenhill, speaking to Azog in Black speech._

_“It is done, father.”_

_“Very good, child.”_

 

_You awoke, still bleeding, but you were alive as you looked up at Kili, who held you in his arms._

_“Kili…”_

_“Y/N! You’re alive!” He’s stunned, but helps you up, straightening up. You face Lauren, having heard her words. You look down at the battlefield, stunned by the carnage around you, even seeing Bella, your beloved dragon unmoving. Anger surged with you, but even you weren’t strong enough to beat her… yet._

 

_“Father? Lauren, what are you playing at?”_

_“You don’t remember do you? It’s been too long, I suppose. We knew you’d bring them back and bring them to their deaths. What has become of you sister?“_

_"Sister?” Fili and Thorin question._

_“What are you talking about Lauren? I haven’t known you for very long!” You say, confusion on your face as Lauren laughs. The others join her._

_“Not that it matters, you’re going to die permanently soon enough anyway, but first, I want to make you suffer! Bring me the vampire and the god!” She smirks, taking out a morgul blade. Your eyes widen as your friends are forced onto their knees._

_“It’s either them or your dwarves!”_

_“Why don’t you kill me instead? Besides, you’re always making mistakes.” You start to chuckle. Confusion clouded their faces. Lauren quickly approached you, blade in hand, but despite your wounds, you dodge her attack, backing into a wall._

_“What is so funny?!” She held the blade to your throat as something appeared behind her._

_“What makes you think you can kill a dragon? Fire or otherwise?” As if right on cue, Lauren turned around, Bella behind her, ready for her revenge. With quick movement, you catch Lauren off guard as you turn to the dwarves._

_“Run!”_

 

_Lauren and the dragon face off as Lauren lets out a scream, Bella countering with a blast of ice. It’s a magnificent sight as the orcs continue their assault. Kili, Fili and yourself all take out who you can, but soon you were overrun once more. You know what you have to do as you bring your fist down against the ground, causing the ground the shake and separate as the others join us, the orc army being separate from us._

_“Come on!” You call, nearly running into Anders, untying his hands along with Mitch. All of you make your way off the hill, but wargs intercept your escape. Backing away slowly, your group seemed backed into a corner. Suddenly a sweeping motion knocks the wargs off the cliff._

_“Go lads!” You usher them forward as you start to follow, but Bolg blocks your way, backing you back onto the hill. You didn’t let your fear get the best of you as you’re surrounded, your friends watching below. You had no chance._

 

_“I’ll give you one last chance. You can join us or die.” Lauren appeared again, looking between the orcs, facing you with a smirk on her face as you both speak in another language._

_“And why would I? You’ve proven I can’t trust you.”_

_“And yet, your friends don’t know who you are. They don’t know how you know when he is near or the connection you have to Azog. I don’t think they’d like you again if they found out..” You say nothing, knowing she’s right._

_“What will it be? Will you die with your friends or help us reclaim this realm?” You turn to look at your friends below, their expressions betray their feelings. However, you have one other question._

_“You said you’d knew we’d bring them back. How did you know?”_

_“Who the hell cares? Who the fuck you think sent them there to begin with? Besides, if it weren’t for your resourcefulness, you’d be dead and your world burning.”  She holds her hand out to you, awaiting your decision as you approach her slowly._


	30. Chapter 30

_Moments passed by as I grab Lauren’s hand, shock running through the valley. I pulled her close._

_“I’d rather die with my friends…” I felt her body go rigid as my blade embeds itself deep into her abdomen, her blood seeping against my clothing. I step back as she hits the ice, blood pooling around her now deceased body. I watch Azog’s expression change to one of rage as he comes at me, grabbing my throat, cutting off any air. Gasping, I try fighting back, but I can’t. Lifting me in the air, he turns to the people below._

 

_“Now you watch her die!” I gasp as his bladed arm enters my chest, digging deep into my body, the air leaving me as I fall limp in his arms._

_“Y/N!” Kili yells, being held back from attacking as I’m tossed against the rock wall, shattering it._

 

_Shock ran through the group as they looked at your body, destroyed and crushed. Thorin knew what he had to do._

_“Fili, Kili, get her out of here. Now!” They turn to him, confused._

_“Azog is mine.” He goes after the pale orc, while Fili and Kili move you. An idea suddenly hits them as Mitchell and Anders help, hiding behind some stone._

_“Dragonfire…”_

_“What?” Mitchell looked at them, then realized. They needed Smaug. Kili quickly ran, finding the fire drake overpowered, but he managed to free himself of the hoard._

_“Smaug!” The dragon turned to him, surprised to see the youngest of the princes as he approached him, covered in your blood. Smaug knew. He followed Kili back to where you lay, his expression somber._

_“You need dragonfire. There’s more to her than what we see.” Smaug says, the group moving as he lets out a bit of flame over your dead body, turning it to ash, much to the shock of everyone._

_The fire burned as I felt myself turn to ash. A new true power would rise and be more powerful than Middle-Earth had ever seen before. I wasn’t normal and I knew it deep down._

_“Unleash your true power, my child.” A whisper absorbs me as a white light takes over._

 

 _I won’t just survive,_  
Oh, you will see me thrive.   
Can’t write my story,   
I’m beyond the archetype.   
I won’t just conform,   
No matter how you shake my core,

_‘Cause my roots they run deep, oh._

 

_I feel the transformation start. White and golden light shoots out of my body as memories come and go. I see everything that is, was and hasn’t come yet. I see a bright future of peace, laughter and wealth. I allow the fire to consume every muscle, every fiber, everything I used to be and let it become destroyed._

_Oh, ye of so little faith,_  
Don’t doubt it, don’t doubt it.   
Victory is in my veins,   
I know it, I know it.   
And I will not negotiate,   
I’ll fight it, I’ll fight it.   
I will transform!

_Movement caught their attention as a horn blew, stopping the battle between Azog and Thorin for a moment as I come out of the ashes, reborn as a more powerful being. I was different than before. No poison running through my veins, no wounds, nothing that was there before. I rise._

_And the vultures all start circling,_  
They’re whispering, “You’re out of time”,   
But still I rise.   
This is no mistake, no accident,   
When you think the final nail is in,   
Think again,   
Don’t be surprised, I will still rise.

_The dwarves, Mitchell and Anders all watch as I stand out of the ash, everything changed as I look at Azog directly._

_“You will NOT rule this realm or any other! You have no resolve here!”_

 

_Standing by Thorin, my blade appears in my hand as we prepare for our personal battle. He charges us as we split up, one taking the front, the other taking the back as I slash at his back, then I had an idea as he turns to strike, his bladed arm caught in my hand as his expression fall into one of anger as he tries to pull the blade away, however after one last pull, the apparatus removes itself from his arm. Roaring in pain, he launches at me again and I quickly slice his other arm off, blood spurting everywhere as I nod to Thorin, moving out of the way as Thorin launched himself at the enemy, a struggle to the death ensuing. I watch along with the others as Thorin is stabbed, shock running through the air, Thorin rolling the giant orc on his back and stabs him with Orcrist, the orc gasping for air then falling dead with finality. The war was over._

_Thorin rejoins us as they all turn to me, everyone battle worn and exhausted. Restoration was going to be difficult._

_“What are you? Who are you?” Thorin asked, unable to believe it._

_“The Phoenix.”_


	31. Epilogue

_We walked into the valley, where the dead of many laid. The body of elves, dwarves and orcs splayed across the battlefield as I came across Aidan and Dean, reviving them back. I knew they weren’t dead, but were pretty close as they woke. No word had to be said as we embraced each other, then we found Richard as I brought him back as well, sharing the same wounds as Thorin. We managed to find the live ones and rejoiced that we had won the battle._

 

_**1 Year Later** -_

_The coronation ceremony was being prepared. It had been one year since the battle and I helped Thorin get ready for it. We hadn’t spoken much, ever since his confession._

_“Why didn’t you tell us about the connection?” I froze for a moment as I tried to regain my thoughts._

_“I, I didn’t know, Thorin. I didn’t want to set everyone in a panic and you wouldn’t have believed me anyway. Why did it matter? Did you mean it when you admitted your love or was it the sickness talking?” I ask, watching his expression._

_“Of course I meant it. I know I’m not quite what you-”_

_“Stop talking. You aren’t the only one. You’ve got competition.” I tease him as he chuckled._

_“I’m aware. Does the dragon have your heart?”_

_“He has Bella. Smaug is a dragon, not a human, dwarf nor elf. He is an advisor and friend.”_

 

_The coronation begins as I stand between Kili and Fili, Aidan, Dean, Mitch, Anders and Richard all watching proudly as Thorin is crowned King of Erebor, but before that I step by his side, holding the crown in my hands and face the audience that had gathered._

_“It has been a long road getting to this point and here we are. It has been an honor to share your perils, adventures and everything in between. If you hadn’t landed on our world, we wouldn’t have been able to experience this with you. Ladies, gentlemen, dwarves, elves and men, I now present to you, Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain!” I place the crown upon his head and stepped back as everyone bowed before him, myself included. I stood, taking out my blade._

_“Long live the King!”_

_“Long live the King!” Everyone repeats as he stands and we cheer. Thorin stood, gathering our attention as I return to my original place between Fili and Kili._

_“Today is one of Erebor’s greatest days! Today, we dine and celebrate!” Everyone cheers as we all feast, chatter surrounding us as it growls late. I slip away as I find one of the balconies overlooking Dale, which is lit up in celebration on a night like this. The night was beautiful, clear, void of anything dark._

 

_“Are you alright?”_

_“I’m alright, Smaug.”_

_“I sense otherwise, little one. Your heart has chosen.”_

_“I didn’t know it until someone pointed it out before we got here, but I’ve made my choice.”_

_“It seems he’s chosen you well. He’s braided your hair and slipped one of his beads in.”_

_“He has. He’s a brave dwarf. Sometimes a bit too reckless, but he’s been helpful.”_

_“Thorin approves, I assume?”_

_“You assume correct. You aren’t here to talk about my courting. What’s the matter Smaug?” I sit as he settles next to me._

_“Are you to leave us when it’s time?”_

_“How can I when I’m courted to someone? We’ve grown close to Thorin, Fili and Kili, but my friends need to go back. They cannot stay here since it would cause problems.”_

_“Problems?”_

_“Don’t ask. It’s too complicated to explain after all the crap we went through to get here. Then the battle, good god.” I started giggling. This was so weird to be speaking to a dragon about the adventure here._

 

_“It’ll be a tale to tell future generations.” Kili said as he strolled in with a quirky grin._

_“Hello darling.” I move so he can join me on the bench. Smaug stands to leave and nods to both of us, leaving us alone as I stand and stare at the sky. He joins me as his hand slides into mine._

_“Are you alright, Amrâlimê?”_

_“Yes, of course. I just wanted to look at the night sky like we used to.” His gaze follows mine._

_“We followed a star here. I’m glad we did. You’re being requested.”_

_“Am I now? Well, I don’t want to keep them waiting.” We returned to the party as everyone cheered. Before I could say anything more, a loud boom is heard in the distance. Everyone quickly goes outside as I take out my spyglass, smiling._

 

_“What is it, Y/N?” Richard asks._

_“Pirates.”_

_“Pirates? Is that bad?” Fili asked. I face him with a smirk._

_“Only if you’re up for another adventure. What do you say? Another adventure!” Aidan, Dean, Richard, Fili, Kili and Thorin all look at each other as I put my hand in. They follow suit._

_“Count us in, Y/N.”_

_“We’re suckers for adventure, aren’t we?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Series I. Series II and a prequel will follow in due time.


End file.
